


Flower Boy

by sleepy_sendhelp



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Malec, F/M, Fluff, background Herongraystairs, background sizzy, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp
Summary: A bright thing caught the corner of her eye and she was once again caught in the spider’s web. And by spider’s web she means the flower shop from right across her, manned by a blond beauty who she definitely isn’t checking out.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 15





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> gonna say this right off the bat I have no idea how anything works I just wanted to write a scene that popped in too my head thankie-youuuu (also upon posting just realized the title isn’t very significant to the story but I’m too lazy to think of another one so there ya have it)

“You’re hopeless.” Simon sighed as he set down Clary’s lunch by the counter. Clary, who was carefully drawing an intricate pattern on to a customer, paused for a while and frowned at her best friend.

“What?” the tattoo gun started again and she continued replicating the design on her customer’s skin, her tongue poking out in concentration. 

“Just ask him out.” Simon, who stood beside her observing her work, said. 

“I haven’t even done anything today.” Clary huffed. She straightened up and admired her work. She ignored Simon for a while as she gave the usual aftercare instructions and received the payment for her work. 

As her little shop emptied out, she surveyed her surroundings and once again marvelled at the fact that she’s got a business of her own now. Jocelyn Fairchild probably didn’t imagine Clary growing up to be a tattoo artist when she handed her her first set of paints at three years old, but that’s where fate led her. Clary smiled as she started sterilizing her tools. 

A bright thing caught the corner of her eye and she was once again caught in the spider’s web. And by spider’s web she means the flower shop from right across her, manned by a blond beauty who she definitely isn’t checking out. 

“See?!” she jumped at the sound of Simon’s voice near her ear. She swatted at him with a towel. 

“I’m holding a big needle,” she pointed said needle unto him. “fear me!” Simon dodged the pretend attacks and ran behind the counter. 

“Just admit it, you like him. Talk to him! I get it girl, if I wasn’t taken by a goddess I’d be watching his every movement too. Isn’t he as graceful as a swan?” He swooned and batted his eyes at her. Clary ignored him and continued cleaning up. 

Jace Herondale was a pretty little florist who worked right across her, and he wasn’t so little because he’s taller than her, but everybody was. Her statement stands, he’s a pretty little thing. A soft flower boy. He looks like he can be in a chick flick, or a supernatural movie because of his golden eyes, but whatever the genre he looks like an angel all the same with a golden halo about him wherever he goes. Like there’s a personal spotlight following him everywhere. Maybe it’s his hair? He mostly keeps to himself and is content with his plants for company so Clary never had a chance to talk to him, and she’s not so desperate as to just walk in and flirt with him, especially when the only thing she knows about flowers is how to paint them. 

“Don’t you have a shop to look after?” Simon owned a video game rental with comic books on the side, it was how he turned his passion into a living. Right now though, he seemed like he couldn’t care less about it and is determined to bug Clary until she made true on her promise and stab him with her needles. 

“Don’t go off topic, you liiiike him.” Simon’s voice faltered but he didn’t, he continued to tease her until she drove him out of her shop. 

“I don’t like him!” she shouted after him. 

“I like him so much, I want to display him above my nonexistent fireplace.” She whispered furiously at Isabelle, who hummed as she reorganized the clothes on her rack. Customers need to learn how to put things back where they got them, if Izzy wasn’t patiently working her way up the ladder of high fashion she definitely could commit murder. She sighed and removed the tape measure around her neck, sitting beside Clary on the ottoman in the middle of her boutique as she did. 

“Okay one, that’s weird. Two, just talk to him, how hard could it be?” she took a chip from Clary’s bag and popped it into her mouth. Her face scrunched up after that. Ketchup flavor. 

“Really Clary, ketchup flavored? you’re so weird, why do I hang out with you?” Izzy drank water immediately to wash the repulsive taste from her palate. 

“Because you love me and you met Simon through me, duh.” She took a handful of chips and shoved it into her mouth messily to antagonize her friend more. 

“What’s his name anyway? You keep gushing about him and I don’t even know who he is. Maybe I can have Alec do a background check on him.” Izzy laid down on the ottoman and started lazily moving her fingers in the space above her. 

“Jace Herondale, the guy who works at Tessa’s.” The fingers stopped. Then they resumed as Izzy hummed again. “and, what do you mean background check? Alec’s not secretly a P.I. right?” 

“You don’t know that.” Izzy pointed out. Truthfully, her brother wasn’t secretly a P.I., and he really was just a self-defense instructor who had a mean glare when he wanted to, but Clary didn’t have to know that. A little bit of mystery due to not wanting to explain is fun. 

Clary’s a little bit gullibe that she might just believe anything Isabelle tells her about her brother as long as it’s within the realm of possibility. Or maybe she’s just afraid of him. Alec never really liked hanging with Izzy’s friends. He’d rather hang out with his student who purposefully fails at learning the correct positions so Alec would come and adjust his stance for him. 

Izzy turned on her side and propped her head on her hand. 

“I’m sure he likes you too.” She said, taking another chip from Clary’s bag. 

“You don’t even know him. Gosh, is it too much to ask people to stop being hermit crabs and ask you out because you mentally said so?” Izzy managed to look at her intimidatingly from her position on the ottoman. 

“Why don’t you stop being a hermit crab and ask him out, maybe he’s mentally screaming at you too. Seize the opportunity while he’s still single, carpe diem and all that.” Clary froze.

“Oh my gosh, you’re right.” Izzy nodded sagely and stretched, satisfied like a cat. “What if he’s taken? What if he’s married? Was I on my way to becoming a homewrecker?” Izzy paused mid stretch. 

“Are you kidding me? Dude, come on.” She rolled her eyes and grabbed Clary by the elbow, hauling her out of her boutique. The shorter girl stumbled after her. 

“Woah, hey, where are we- Izzy no!” she tried digging her heels to the ground but it was no use. Izzy had amazonian strength and the tiles on the plaza were annoyingly smooth. Damn the Morgensterns. 

“Izzy, yes.” She grunted. Clary was heavy, appearances do decieve huh? 

They barged in to Tessa’s to find… Tessa. Tessa and no Jace in sight. Clary sighed in relief. Tessa looked at the girls, amused. 

“What brings you two here? The flowers for your store won’t arrive ‘til next week Izzy.” They both smiled at the woman. 

“I know.” replied Izzy. She pulled Clary, who was attempting an escape, beside her.

“We were just wondering if- ” 

“flowers!” Clary screamed. Both of the women with her jerked back in surprise. 

“I want flowers too.” She bashfully said. Her face matched her hair when Jace came out from somewhere in the shop. He looked at the three women weirdly. 

“What’s happening?” he asked. 

“Nothing of importance.” Tessa waved him off. “Jace, be a dear and help Clary pick out flowers, I’m off to have lunch with your uncles.” Tessa ushered out Isabelle with her, the women giggled as they closed the glass door behind them. 

Jace looked at Clary, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else rather than here. Well that hurt his ego, many girls would kill to be alone with him. He shook his head. 

“So what kind of flowers do you want?” he beckoned her to follow as he started walking down the aisles of potted plants. 

“Oh you know… pretty ones.” She answered in a nonchalant voice. Through a shiny vase he saw her grimace and he pursed his lips to fight off his grin. 

“All flowers are pretty.” He said solemnly as he turned around suddenly, and Clary almost bumped into him if it wasn’t for her quick reflexes. It seemed impossible, but she felt her face heat up even more. 

“What about one that suits the occasion?” he asked after finding his way back from her vibrant green eyes. 

“Occasion?” Clary squeaked. Her mind raced to think of an occasion. What did occasions mean again? Was it alright to pull out her phone for a quick search? “M-my hamster, he died.” She said lamely. 

Jace’s mouth twitched. “I’m sorry for your loss.” He said. “White lilies are usually used for funerals, it represents the purity of the soul after it passed. How many do you want?” 

“Just um, just one is okay. He’s a tiny hamster.” She whispered. She’d never been more embarrassed in her life. She dusted off her dirty hands and delicately held the flower he gave her. 

“You know what?” Jace stared into her soul, his voice sounded as soft as is hair looked. “It’s on the house, losing a loved one is hard.” She’s pretty sure he’s messing with her, but her voice caught in her throat, reality faded away as they made eye contact. This guy was so intense. 

“Is the service going to be public? I’d like to pay my respects.” She couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t she breathe? “huh?”

“Your hamster’s wake.” He prompted. 

“No, no, there’s no wake. The family’s uh, still in denial? Simon was a special hamster.” Her lower lip quivered, her whole body quivered. She probably looked like she was about to cry but really, she was close to combusting. The warm hand he laid on her shoulder didn’t help. 

“Don’t cry, he’s in a better place now.” Jace could make it as an actor, he thought to himself as he wiped at Clary’s dry cheek with his thumb. 

“I have to go… mourn. My hamster.” She stammered. He waved at her as she tripped over herself running out of the shop. It wasn’t until later that she’d found out he didn’t give her a white lily, but a lavender rose. 

Needless to say, she spent all afternoon googling how to press flowers properly and painting by the window, while ignoring her mother’s curious looks. 

—————————-

Clary sighed as she closed her shop and leaned her head against the cool door. Sometimes in life, when a gaggle of ultra rich kids come all wanting different and complicated tattoos five minutes before you close and were more than eager to pay a large amount for each, you just gotta take it. Hustle. 

She’ll have to take the bus home because Simon and Izzy went on a date. She couldn’t ask anyone else for a ride home, the plaza was dark save for a few shops that ran late and some lamps that were haphazardly placed around the space. 

Clary felt the presence behind her before she turned around. Sebastian Morgenstern thinks that he can boss people around just because his daddy owns the plaza. Well he can, technically. But he doesn’t really care about bossing people around, he just cares about bothering Clary. 

“So, I’ve got a new bed. Wanna try it out?” what. a. slimeball. 

Clary ignored him and started walking in the other direction. His huge hand wrapped around her bicep. 

“Hey! Let me go!” she struggled but to no avail, he was twice her size and was very determined. 

“I’m talking to you, how dare you- ” he was cut off by Clary’s elbow colliding with his nose. 

“You bitch!” her body went on autopilot and the next thing she knew, Sebastian was on the ground and clutching his nose. 

“There are cameras everywhere so I hope you know not to try anything.” Clary fixed her shirt and looked up to see a bewildered Jace with a boquet of lavender roses in his hand. She blinked. 

“Hi.” He greeted. 

“Hey.” Sebastian’s nostrils flared as he tried to get up, his hands reaching for Clary but he never got the chance because Jace stomped his heavy boots on to his groin. 

“Damn you Lightwood!” he shouted

“There’s a convenience store over there, wanna get ice cream?” Jace spoke over Sebastian’s cries of pain as he gave her the roses. 

“Thank you.” Clary held out her free hand, Jace interlocked their fingers and together, they stepped over Sebastian’s crumpled form and headed for their ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus because I didn’t know how to end the fic if I added it there but I also don’t wanna throw this scene away so bonus!: 
> 
> “Hey, why did he call you Lightwood?” Clary asked while Jace played a game with the ice cream dripping on the side of his cone. 
> 
> “They adopted me and I changed my name when I found out who my parents were.” He shrugged. 
> 
> Clary’s eyes narrowed. 
> 
> “Wait a second…” his smirk was all the confirmation she needed. He laughed as she dropped her head on the table. 
> 
> “No.” she whined. 
> 
> “Oh yes, Izzy told me all about how you wanna display me above your imaginary fireplace. How about a compromise? I heard you paint.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. 
> 
> “Shut up, shut up, shut up.” She kicked his shin under the table, but he managed to dodge in time. 
> 
> “It’s alright, I know I’m divine- ow!” 
> 
> “serves you right mister!” the ice cream couldn’t hide her smile but that’s alright. They spent the night together talking. 
> 
> ———
> 
> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are encouraged and very much appreciated! Also, come find me on tumblr, my writing blog is @sleepie-scribbles and my main is @sleepy-sendhelp <3


End file.
